


No Power Over Me

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Drabble, M/M, Shendak Week 2017, Still unedited lol but I really wanted to get this finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Goblins, in Shiro's mind, had always been Rossetti's creatures: grasping, avaricious things, appearing only at twilight, won out by steadfastness and virtue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Shendak Week - "Free Day".

Goblins, in Shiro's mind, had always been Rossetti's creatures: grasping, avaricious things, appearing only at twilight, won out by steadfastness and virtue. Fun, to read about and act out scenes of when no one else was around. Something meaningless to call on in a moment of frustration. Things like goblins don't seem real when you're holding your infant brother, adorable and defiant and _loud_. 

They seem real enough though, standing in the middle of the wrecked nursery with shadows scurrying across the walls. And when the air clears and the lightning fades, there's an unmistakably inhuman silhouette standing in front of the window.

"You're - " Shiro says. "You're him. The goblin king."

No response. But the hint of smile reveals long white fangs, red and yellow eyes narrowing.

Shiro takes a breath to steady himself, hands fisting at his sides. "I want Keith back."

"Really?" the king says. "You seemed so sure of the opposite a few minutes ago."

"I didn't mean it."

The king's tone turns mocking, now. "Is that so?"

"Where is he?"

"You know where he is." He steps forward and Shiro gets a glimpse of what's hidden under that dark cloak: red and purple armor, gold-washed and etched with arcane symbols.

"Please - " Shiro swallows around the break in his voice. "Bring him back. Please."

"Shiro," the king says, and Shiro flinches as he reaches out and lifts Shiro's chin with the points of metal fingers. Their gazes meet. "Go back to your room. Play with your books, your toy soldiers - forget about the baby."

"I can't," Shiro says. "I _won't_. Please, he gets scared when he's alone - "

" _Don't_ defy me." The king's fingers suddenly take down over his neck, leaving four burning lines of pain before Shiro jerks away with a gasp. He puts his fingers to his neck, and they come away tinged with blood, a bare trace. The shadows laugh. "Do you really think you're a match for me?"

"I have to have my brother back!"

The king steps aside suddenly, gesturing towards the open window. "He's there - in my castle."

Shiro rushes forward, and leans over the windowsill to find the wild night gone; in its place is a boundless horizon, a hazy sky reigning over a landscape colored in shades of evening purple, and a labyrinth of hills building up towards a castle so far away he can barely see it. "The castle beyond the goblin city."

"Do you still want to look for him?" Shiro can't feel the ground shift under his feet, or the air change around him, but when he turns back to look at the king they're standing on an arid hillside, alone. "Wiser heroes than you have turned back," the king continues. "My labyrinth is not child's play - are you willing to risk your life for the sake of a mere burden?"

Shiro draws himself up straight and looks back at the king, unafraid. "I already told you my answer." The king scoffs, and he blurts out, "I can do it!", half in anger, half to reassure himself. 

"Then - " The king snaps his fingers, and the branches of a nearby tree shudder and merge into a clock, its hands ticking loudly. "You have thirteen hours to travel through the Labyrinth. Reach my castle, find your brother - or he will become one of us forever." He grinned fully, fangs bared. "Good luck, little hero."

Shiro only has time to take a breath, blink - and he's alone on the hillside, standing under an alien sky.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~SHIRO IN SARAH'S BALLGOWN THOUGH~~


End file.
